Cómo voy a odiarte
by Dolce Saito
Summary: Songfic Ryosaku, one shot. Hago las preguntas de rutina, otro amor que se avecina y el nuestro por terminar... lyrics de Sin Bandera. Tiene final feliz no se preocupen . Espero les guste.


**¿Cómo voy a odiarte?**

Un saque, un punto más y la victoria sería suya, un buen remate y esto habría terminado, empuñó la raqueta con ambas manos esperando el servicio de su contrincante, se encontraban empatados y el que ganara el siguiente punto sería el vencedor.

Una sonrisa confianzuda cruzó las facciones de Ryoma y se preparó para recibir, sin embargo sus ojos dorados se desviaron hacia la multitud de chicas que lo apoyaban, entre ellas sólo una cara le concernía y esa era la de cierta castaña, era en estos momentos del partido cuando él la observaba rápidamente para asegurarse de que la sonrisa de la chica siguiera en su rostro, dándole confianza y apoyo. Esto ya se había vuelto una costumbre y la presencia de la joven ya era prácticamente esencial. El tennis ya no lo era todo, ya había amigos de por medio, la familia y por su puesto ella.

Sakuno y él ya llevaban dos años de noviazgo, nada muy serio, el año entrante pasarían a décimo grado y aún se consideraban un tanto inmaduros para centrarse en algo comprometedor por así decirlo, sin embargo su compromiso mutuo no era tomado a la ligera.

Ryuzaki asistía a cada uno de sus partidos y abanicaba las manos en el aire dándole apoyo cada vez que el chico pudiese dar una rápida mirada a la multitud. Por su parte Echizen le instruía en su entrenamiento diario y le aplaudía sus logros.

Sin embargo el tiempo fue pasando y las cosas se enfriaron. Dado el carácter propio de Ryoma intentó permanecer calmado pero algo le molestaba, nunca fue ese tipo de novios que llenan de abrazos y besos a la chica y que la llaman por teléfono cada que se podía, pero en su forma muy particular le hacía saber que la quería. Aparentemente Sakuno necesitaba algo más, ya no era tan niña y sentía necesidad de un afecto un poco más explícito.

El joven príncipe frunció el entrecejo al ver que Sakuno estaba sentada en medio de una horda de chicas que a diferencia de ella estaban animándolo a todo pulmón. Parecía aburrida y desganada, al percatarse de que el chico la observaba fue entonces cuando una sonrisa apenas y logró curvar sus labios y lo saludó apáticamente.

-¡Juego y match para Motomiya!-

-¿Pero qué?- Ryoma seguía en la posición de recepción y la bola ya había sido rematada a menos de un metro de él.

A tan sólo un punto, un saque mediocre le había arrebatado la victoria y todo ¿por qué?…

Porque la sonrisa había desaparecido y el gesto de aburrimiento en el rostro de su novia era ese de quien está sujeto a algo por la fuerza. No le gustaba la sensación que dentro de él le anunciaba que él era ese algo.

-Lo lamento Ryoma- con una sonrisa de simpatía Sakuno lo envolvió en un abrazo–Tú merecías ganar-.

Ryoma no le devolvió el abrazo, quedándose estático y con una mirada perdida mientras ella lo abrazaba cada vez con más fuerza, como si sintiera culpabilidad.

-Pero fue un buen partido- murmuró ella soltándolo poco a poco.

Fue entonces cuando él le dirigió una mirada entre fría y solemne– Sakuno ¿Qué sucede?-.

La chica parpadeó un par de veces y entonces comprendió la razón de la pregunta –Yo…-

-¡Sakuno-chan!- Un joven un poco más alto y de ojos oscuros se asomó con una sonrisa en el rostro -¿Te parece que nos veamos una hora más tarde? Es que tengo entrenamiento y...¡ah! Hola Ryoma-.

Los ojos de Sakuno brillaron al ver al chico recién aparecido, pero cuando Ryoma le fijó la vista como si quisiera leerle el pensamiento fue entonces que carraspeó un poco y desvió la mirada.

-Me parece bien Momoshiro-kun- dijo como si las palabras la fueran a meter en problemas-te veré más tarde entonces-

Momoshiro arqueó una ceja al notar que la joven de 15 años le respondía al tiempo que observaba en otra dirección- Eh…bueno…adiós Ryoma-

Ryoma no contestó fulminando con la mirada al chico de pelo azabache hasta que desapareció de su vista.

-¿Te vas a ver con él?-

-Sólo para hablar- contestó Sakuno finalmente enfocando la mirada en él.

-¿De qué?- inquirió Ryoma.

-De nada en particular sólo una conversación entre dos personas- contestó la chica.

-Ya veo, entonces es esto lo que sucede-.

-¿Qué insinúas Ryoma?- Ofendida, Sakuno frunció el entrecejo.

-No hay nada que insinuar- Le espetó Ryoma y cuando apenas se iba a dar la media vuelta la chica le jaló por un brazo atestándole una fuerte bofetada.

Sakuno temblaba de impotencia y rabia ¿Cómo podía estar dudando de ella? ella era incapaz de hacerle algo por el estilo al chico que tanto quería…

_Guardas lo que queda lentamente_

_nos miramos frente a frente _

_fijamente y sin hablar._

_Hago las preguntas de rutina_

_otro amor que se avecina y el nuestro por terminar._

-Yo sería incapaz de hacerte algo así Ryoma y lo sabes- Dijo con voz entrecortada la castaña- Sin embargo, Ryoma, creo que lo que acaba de suceder a dado la pauta para que nos demos un tiempo-.

Ryoma sintió como si lo hubieran golpeado en el estómago y por un momento su rostro se desfasó de aquella tranquilidad y frialdad, sólo por un momento.

-Sakuno, ¿no es que acaso tú ya estabas esperando que algo así pasara?- Preguntó Ryoma con un tono de lo más amable, intentando no insultarla en el proceso, todavía la quería, todavía le importaba su bienestar.

Sakuno no respondió y una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla.

-¡No!- se apresuró a decir Ryoma y sus ojos dorados se desorbitaron al tiempo que el chico daba un paso al frente –No hagas eso, no llo…-

-¿Qué no llore?- sollozó Sakuno -¿Qué quieres que haga entonces?-

Ryoma no sabía si abrazarla como lo hacía cuando la chica se caía en plena cancha y se lastimaba, entonces por la vergüenza y el dolor ella lloraba. Ya había pasado un par de veces y el chico se limitaba a abrazarla y luego le mencionaba lo que había hecho mal, entonces ella dejaba de sollozar, esta vez la situación era diferente.

-Discúlpame…- entonces ella le demostró que no era débil y las lagrimas cesaron en el acto –Tú no tuviste la culpa, simplemente hay que pensar todo esto de nuevo-

El joven príncipe entonces le lanzó una mirada que no tenía el propósito de lastimarla si no que sólo fue una reacción.

-No me odies- Susurró Sakuno y salió del lugar.

_Pregunto si fui yo, si las distancia_

_si son los tiempos que cambian_

_y si pude ser mejor._

_Me dices que no existen los culpables_

_y que nunca vaya odiarte por favor._

Los días pasaron y los dos necios seguían sin dirigirse palabra alguna, Sakuno se encontraba frecuentemente con Momoshiro y ambos hablaban por largos ratos, hasta que la situación se volvía incómoda para ambos.

Ryoma fingía no dar importancia al asunto, ni el más mínimo gesto de desaprobación cruzaba sus facciones cuando les veía juntos, sin embargo era rara la palabra amable que saliera de sus labios para su compañero Takeshi.

Si, ahora ya no eran tan buenos amigos, sin embargo Momoshiro se aseguró que valía la pena por el momento.

Una semana más pasó y Sakuno se dio la libertad de saludar a Ryoma con felicidad y sin miedo de recibir una mirada fría en respuesta.

Ryoma le saludó de regreso con indiferencia, como cuando apenas se estaban conociendo, tal como lo hacía cuando ella le veía como alguien fuera de su alcance y se esmeraba por impresionarlo en el tennis, nunca lo logró, pero eso dejó de importar más tarde.

_Como voy a odiarte mujer,_

_ni te atrevas a decirlo_

_si tu me enseñaste a poner_

_un amor en mi destino._

_Si tu me enseñaste a querer _

_como viejo como un niño_

_como voy a odiarte mujer_

_eso no lo puedo hacer._

Sakuno finalmente se atrevió a hacerle conversación yendo un poco más allá del típico saludo.

-¿Te encuentras todavía molesto?- le susurró a tiempo de que él salía de la cancha.

-¿Hum?- Se volvió a ella y arqueó una ceja. Sus dos orbitas doradas pasaron de una expresión de sorpresa a una expresión de desinterés.

-Nunca estuve molesto- le contestó indistinto –Ahora si me permi…-

-¡Ryoma!- protestó Sakuno alzando la voz notablemente y atrayendo una cuantas miradas curiosas por parte de algunos estudiantes que pasaban por ahí.

-¿Qué?-

-Me lastimas- musitó ella –No seas tan indiferente conmigo-

Sorprendido bajó el rostro –No pretendo ser indiferente-

Sakuno ahogó una pregunta que apenas y logró llegar a sus oídos -¿Todavía me quieres?-.

Pero qué cinismo, estupefacto levantó el rostro y le observó, ¿Qué quería? Más bien ¿Qué significado tenía el dato?

-Sakuno…- comenzó el chico con tono tranquilo -¿Qué pretendes?-

-¿Cómo que qué pretendo?- preguntó ella –Sólo…-

-Deberías darte cuenta de que eso ya no tiene importancia-

-Si la tiene- comentó ella –No hemos terminado-

-Sakuno las cosas simplemente son o no son, para mi no existen los puntos intermedios-

-¡Pues en ese caso somos! No te voy a dejar ir tan fácilmente-. Gruñó entre dientes la castaña, mostrando un fuego nunca antes visto en ella.

Entonces Ryoma se dio la libertad de protestar – Estas hablando como si la culpa de esto fuera mía, como si hubiera sido yo el que decidió darnos un tiempo-.

-No te estoy echando la culpa, yo necesitaba un tiempo, yo lo decidí, si bien quieres ponerlo de esta manera, entonces fui yo la de la culpa, pero fue sólo por temor-.

-¿Temor? No lo creo- indignado Ryoma se propuso largarse del lugar antes de que la discusión acabara de una manera más fea aún.

-¿Qué quieres decir?- protestó la castaña.

-Quiero decir… ¡quiero decir que quizá lo que querías era tiempo para analizar tus opciones y quizá también conocer un poco más a las mismas!-

-¡.¿De qué hablas Ryoma?.!-

-¡De Momoshiro! De eso hablo- Toda la furia, la indignación, la negación y la evidente molestia finalmente pudieron salir, después de semanas de silencio.

-¿Qué tiene que ver él aquí?- Preguntó la menor Ryuzaki confundida, luego su rostro se relajó -¿Estas celoso?-.

La palabra era tentadora, pensó Ryoma, más sin embargo ese no era su caso ¿cierto? La gente insegura es la que posee ese tipo de emociones inservibles, no él, la gente que dependía del afecto de otro era la que poseía ese tipo de sentimientos, no él, la gente que temía perder a un ser preciado a manos de otra persona que no valía lo que el ser en cuestión estaba valuado a sus ojos.

-No- fue la simple y cortante respuesta de Ryoma.

Sakuno suspiró, dándose por vencida -Pero bien, ¿entonces eso significa que ya no te importo? ¿Me desprecias?

_No se que ha pasado exactamente _

_solo se que de repente todo comenzó a fallar._

_No hago mucho mas por detenerte _

_hace tiempo que se siente que no te puedo parar._

La mirada distante y la expresión dudosa del chico respondieron aparentemente la pregunta.

-Tu mirada lo dice todo- decretó la chica –Está bien no es necesario que me sigas observando de esa manera, para.-

-Esa es mi mirada, creo que ya deberías estar acostumbrada-.

-No, esa no es tu mirada habitual, esa es la mirada que reservas para las personas que te caen mal y no soportas-.

Ryoma no dijo nada por un momento y luego suspiró –No me caes mal Sakuno, entiende…-

-Entonces…- comenzó ella- ¿Podrías hacerme un favor?-.

No hubo respuesta y la joven decidió proseguir.

-Ve a mi casa, mañana en la tarde, si puedes, quiero hablar contigo-

-¿Acaso no bastó con lo de hoy?-.

-Esto no fue una plática si no una discusión-

-No me convence- suspiró él.

No comprendía cómo a Sakuno no le dolía cada discusión como a él, no entendía como podía añorar por pasar otro día con él en una pelea sin sentido, gritándose mutuamente. Claro que su orgullo esperaba de él mucho más y así sería. A menos…

-¿Iras?-

Permaneció en silencio. Ahí estaba la mirada suplicante, los ojos de la inexperta tenista parecían engrandecer dándoles un brillo particular.

-Ryoma…- comenzó ella, pero se detuvo al ver que el chico se encontraba evidentemente incómodo, sus ojos estaban brillosos y desviaba la vista cada vez que podía.

-Por favor ve-

El joven no contestó y levantó la mochila de entrenamiento por sobre su hombro, haciendo un gesto para marcharse.

-Sólo…intenta ir- Murmuró ella y antes de que él pudiera dar una paso para irse ella se adelantó y corrió hasta perderse entre las canchas.

Ryoma la vio partir y se bajó la visera de la gorra a modo de que esta cubriera parte de su rostro, en vano lo hizo ya que una lágrima se precipitó de entre las sombras y quedó visible cuando asomó en una de sus mejillas extinguiéndose antes de poder caer al suelo.

-Agh, qué frustrante- espetó con voz entrecortada.

_Como voy a odiarte mujer_

_si eres todo lo que tengo_

_si ya no te puedo perder_

_porque vives aquí dentro._

Las hora pasaron y el día del encuentro llegó, era sábado por lo cual no tenía excusas de tener algún entrenamiento, aunque fuera propio de él entrenar a diario la chica tomaría ese tipo de escapatoria como un intento cobarde por evadirla. Y qué más daba, qué importaba lo que pensara.

Sin embargo ahí estaba, a unos pasos de la puerta y a unos segundos de toparse con el rostro carismático y para nada triste de su… ¿Qué era? ¿Ya estaban separados? ¿O sólo seguían en el tiempo que Sakuno les había dado a ambos sin tomar reparo en la opinión del joven?

Antes de poder presionar el timbre la puerta se abrió y el rostro sonriente de la joven lo recibió.

Empezó a sentir un extraño calor subir a su rostro pero nada que una de sus famosas miradas indiferentes y un poco de carraspeo no pudieran ocultar.

-Ryoma, escuché pasos y me supuse que eras tú, decidiste venir, me alegro,-

-Sólo para que no pienses que…-

Un rápido tirón del brazo lo hizo callar y prácticamente fue arrastrado hasta la sala. El sutil olor de una comida siendo cuidadosamente preparada llegó hasta su nariz. La cocina estaba fuera de vista así que era imposible saber qué estaba preparando.

-Mi abuela no está en casa- Comentó ella al tiempo que lo incitaba a sentarse.

-Que conveniente- murmuró Ryoma con molestia.

Sakuno entrecerró los ojos con tristeza al alcanzar escuchar su comentario y se sentó pesadamente en el sillón que se encontraba frente al lugar donde estaba Ryoma.

-Estuve…- comenzó vacilante y tragando saliva miró directamente a los ojos a su acompañante –Estuve pensando todo el día en que iba a decirte cuando llegaras-.

-Humm…- Como si no le importara Ryoma se recargó en el sofá y cruzó los brazos.

-Me di cuenta de que lo primero que tienes que saber, es que…- Se sonrojó y una tímida sonrisa curvó sus labios –De que te quiero mucho, significas mucho para mi, más que cualquiera que conozco y es lo que deberías tener en mente-.

Ryoma permaneció callado, sin embargo el color que tomaron sus mejillas también se intensificó un poco –¿Y eso que me garantiza?-.

-Que yo jamás te traicionaría-

-Eso dices…-

-No, no entiendes, necesitaba pensar las cosas porque tenía miedo de estar haciendo algo malo, nunca he sido muy buena descifrando tu forma de pensar y quizá toda nuestra relación se estaba volviendo aburrida y no me daba cuenta-.

-Eso nunca pasó-

-Quizás no, pero de cualquier manera decidí pedirle ayuda a Momoshiro-

Buena coartada, pedirle ayuda, mira nada más que bien volteó el asunto, pensó Ryoma, negándose a creer en lo que decía ella, en la verdad.

-Momoshiro es el amigo más cercano que tienes, por lo que creía que te conocía bien, él me hizo darme cuenta de que estaba siendo paranoica, por así decirlo, y que en realidad te quiero más de lo que pensé-.

Sus órbitas resplandecieron con unas cuantas lágrimas que no dejó caer, afuera el sol se estaba ocultando, dándole un cálido color naranja a los alrededores y un efecto chispeante a los rayos que lograban atravesar las persianas de la casa.

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- concluyó ella cabizbaja–Sonará ridículo, pero así de tonta fui, así de ingenua e insegura, lo siento-.

La expresión y la posición de Ryoma se relajaron y la observó por unos momentos, dejándose invadir por el sentimiento de alivio y seguridad que sus palabras le habían proporcionado.

-Ahora no te culpo si tu forma de verme como persona ha cambiado, si te soy indiferente o incluso si lo que sientes hacia a mi es rencor, porque fui una tonta-.

-No…nada de eso ha pasado- pronunció él.

El rostro de Sakuno se volvió hacia él y una frágil sonrisa apareció en sus facciones iluminando su cara con un nuevo aire de esperanza.

_Como se te ocurre creer _

_que voy a dejar de amarte_

_como voy a odiarte mujer_

_eso no lo puedo hacer._

Temblorosa se paró de su asiento y caminó hacia Ryoma.

-Sak…-

-¡Agh Ryoma!- Extendió sus brazos y sin pero alguno se aventó al chico, apresándolo.

-Discúlpame, discúlpame, en verdad, no quise hacerte pasar un mal rato- sollozó apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Ryoma.

-Está bien- contestó seriamente él. Más que sonrojado por tenerla encima. Sin embargo qué más le quedaba que devolverle el abrazo.

-Pensé que me odiabas, discúlpame, sólo necesitaba darme cuenta de que lo que sentía iba más allá de lo que creía, es tonto, lo sé-.

Ryoma le sonrió y pensando en lo herido que se había sentido su orgullo al ir al verla a final de cuentas había valido la pena.

-Oye… ¿me vas a invitar de tu comida?- preguntó seriamente el joven en su tono habitual.

Sakuno se apartó un poco para observarlo a los ojos –S…si-

-Bien, entonces vamos-.

-¡Hai!- sonriente Sakuno se apartó de él.

Sólo antes de que pudiera encaminarse a la cocina un brazo la detuvo.

-Ryoma-

-Sólo para que no haya dudas…- dijo fríamente Ryoma y jaló del brazo de Sakuno para atraerla hacia él.

La observó a los ojos por un momento antes de inclinarse hacia ella y posar sus labios sobre los de la sonrojada muchacha.

Los ojos de Sakuno se desorbitaron, asombrada ante la muestra de cariño que repentinamente decidió mostrarle Ryoma. Colocó sus brazos alrededor del cuello del chico y le respondió.

Cuando se separaron ella le sonrió –Compré Ponta para acompañar la cena-

Los labios de Ryoma se curvaron en una de sus sonrisas típicas de cuando ganaba un partido de tennis y estaba satisfecho con los resultados. –¿Y así temes que te odie?-.

Sakuno rió ante lo dicho y salió corriendo perdiéndose de vista.

_-No te puedo odiar-_ se dijo a si mismo, empuñó las manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones y sonriente siguió los pasos de su novia.

_no puedo odiarte mujer...no lo puedo hacer_

01110101010101110101

Dolce S- Ahh Dios al fin, tenía este fic metido en la cabeza gracias a una amiga, una pequeña compensación por no actualizar …(tú sabes a quien me refiero si estás leyendo esto mwahahaha), y bn, la canción pertenece a Sin Bandera y es obviamente un Ryosaku… Lamento no haber actualizado _Con sabor a Ponta_ pero en eso estoy, hoy escribí unas cuantas páginas del capítulo pero todavía me falta… así que bien espero actualizar pronto.. --, muchas gracias por leer mis fics.


End file.
